Invisible
by Erry-kun
Summary: Semua berawal dari England dan mantra sihirnya yang konyol. Sial, apa Spain harus mengaku bahwa tatapan setajam belati sewarna emerlard itu kini sedikit dirindukannya? / England/Spain. UKEsp.


Spain kesal, sangat kesal.

Apa yang lebih buruk dari pada ditatap tajam oleh sang Britania Raya—Spain baru saja menyadarinya—ternyata adalah diabaikan seolah dirinya tidak pernah ada di dunia. Padahal perihal laki-laki pirang itu sudah menyita banyak atensinya belakangan dan sekarang dia bahkan tidak lagi bisa bernapas lega.

Mereka berdua saling membenci. Ya, tentu.

Tapi Spain tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kebencian England padanya telah mencapai taraf yang mengkhawatirkan. Setidaknya bermulai ketika dia berbincang dengan America dan mendapatkan beberapa informasi mengejutkan.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Arturo."

"Tidak ada, kurasa."

"Dia tidak menatap mataku penuh kebencian seperti biasanya."

"Oh, _well,_ apa tatapannya melembut? Mungkin dia jatuh cinta padamu."

"Omong kosong," Spain harus menahan dirinya supaya tidak merona. "Dia bahkan melihatku seperti aku tidak pernah ada di hadapannya."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak me—oh!" America sepertinya baru menyadari sesuatu. "Artie pernah berkata bahwa dia menemukan mantra sihir baru—atau semacamnya—aku tidak terlalu memahaminya." Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Mantra? Bisa jelaskan padaku? Kurasa ini ada hubungannya."

"Ya ...," America mengarahkan bola matanya ke atas, mengingat-ngingat. "Sepertinya semacam ... dia bisa membuat keberadaan seseorang jadi tidak terlihat di kedua matanya—kira-kira—tapi, hei! untuk apa sihir seperti itu?" Lalu America tertawa agak keras, suaranya memekak memenuhi ruangan.

Sementara Spain hanya bergeming menyatukan kedua alisnya.

* * *

 **Hetalia – Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu**

 **Invisible (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: ooc, typo, shounen-ai, seme!england.**

* * *

 **Invisible**

 **.: UKEsp :.**

* * *

Pertemuan _United Nations_ telah usai beberapa puluh menit yang lalu dan Spain tetap enggan beranjak dari kursi meskipun dia tidak punya kepentingan apapun lagi di sana. Sebelah kakinya tidak berhenti bergerak mengetuk-ngetuk ke lantai dengan irama konstan tapi laki-laki di seberang meja tidak pernah sedetik pun merasa terganggu dengan suara tersebut.

Oh, bodohnya. Tentu saja, dia England, laki-laki yang duduk di seberang mejanya adalah England; orang yang sekarang tidak bisa merasakan sedikitpun kehadirannya. Tentu saja Spain tidak akan ditegurnya bahkan meskipun dia meloncat ke atas meja rapat kemudian menari salsa dengan kostum balet wanita.

Spain menggerang frustasi. Sial. Mereka _seharusnya_ saling membenci dan kenyataan bahwa England tidak ingin melihatnya, _seharusnya_ dia terima-terima saja. Tapi ternyata dia memikirkan masalah ini sampai berhari-hari hingga tidur hanya beberapa jam saja setiap harinya. Apa dia harus mengaku bahwa tatapan setajam belati sewarna _emerlard_ itu kini _sedikit_ dirindukannya?

Dan jangan ingatkan Spain tentang mimpi sialanbasahsialan semalam yang melibatkan dirinya dan England dengan kostum bajak laut—setidaknya sampai pakaian itu dan seluruh atributnya berceceran semua di lantai.

"Ah, sial. Arturo, kau membuatku gila!"

Spain meracau dan sesuai dugaannya, England tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun; tetap sibuk sendiri pada pekerjaannya yang entahlah apa itu. Mungkin salah satu tugasnya sebagai Dewan Keamanan Tetap.

Mendapati tanpa reaksi sama sekali, Spain mendecih sedikit keras. Detik berikutnya dia beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan pelan-pelan mengitari meja panjang dan sangat besar itu menuju sisi di mana England duduk. Spain tidak tahu apakah mencoba mematahkan mantra itu adalah pilihan yang tepat atau tidak, tapi dia sudah terlanjur menyerah pada sensasi eksentrik yang menggoda kepalanya.

Ketika kedua tungkai sudah membawanya tepat di sisi kiri tempat England duduk, Spain sedikit menundukkan dirinya di mana suara yang keluar dari bibirnya bisa langsung tepat menelusupi telinga England. "Arturo? Arturo?" panggilnya, penasaran. "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa melihatku?"

England tetap tidak bereaksi atas panggilannya.

Spain menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, geram. Helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, ingin sekali menarik-narik ujung kemeja England—mencari perhatian darinya—seperti anak kecil. Namun, Spain menurunkan kembali tangannya kemudian, penuh keraguan.

Duduk berjongkok di atas lantai, Spain menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Arturo, aku tahu kau membenciku—maksudku, aku juga."

Spain bergumam sendiri, diiringi suara gesekan pena dan kertas yang ditimbulkan England dan pekerjaannya.

"Tapi—sial—aku tidak tahu kenapa, kau benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku belakangan ini."

Spain menggigit bibirnya sendiri, menutup erat-erat kedua matanya.

"Kau sudah cukup puas membuat tidurku tidak tenang setiap malam? Sekarang sudah cukup, Arturo. Patahkan mantra itu, kau sudah cukup membuatku semakin membencimu—"

Mengangkat kepalanya, Spain menatap intens di mana wajah serius itu berkonsentrasi penuh pada pekerjaannya. England sialan.

"Arturo."

Spain akhirnya menyerah pada tekat awal, dia menarik-narik ujung kemeja yang dikenakan England.

"Arturo. Jawab aku, _bastardo_!"

Mendapati England tetap pada kondisi gemingnya, Spain semakin mengeram gemas seraya lekas berdiri meninggalkan posisi duduknya.

"Kau—kau bahkan—uhh, berani muncul di mimpi basahku tapi sekarang kau tidak menghiraukanku! Ah, _Inglaterra_ sialan!"

Bahkan pekikan marah yang dihiasi pengakuan memalukan itu tidak berhasil membuat England mengalihkan sedikit pun perhatiannya pada laki-laki berkulit cokelat itu.

" _Dios mío_ ...," Spain mendesah frustasi. "Haruskan aku mengaku bahwa aku—sialnya—merindukan tatapan matamu yang tajam itu, Arturo?"

Spain bergerak mendekat, menaruh telapak tangannya di sebelah bahu England. Dengan suara kecil dia membuka suara dalam jarak dekat.

" _Aku merindukanmu_."

Beberapa detik hening, Spain harus menerima kenyataan bahwa England tetap tidak menyadari keberadannya.

Helaan napas yang begitu berat keluar dari bibirnya sebelum akhirnya Spain membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergerak menjauh. Kedua alisnya tetap nyaris menyatu karena tidak habis pikir. Bunyi ketukan sol sepatu hitam mengilapnya di atas lantai tidak benar-benar terdengar konstan, penuh keraguan.

Spain sudah hampir bisa meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum akhirnya eksistensi yang sedari tadi menemaninya dalam geming itu bergerak cepat menahan sebelah lengan Spain. Kedua penglihatannya terbuka sampai batas maksimal karena terkejut. Tidak sempat berbalik dan menguji kebenaran yang ada, England sudah terlebih dahulu menarik kedua bahunya sehingga mereka berdua berhadapan—

—tidak lupa memberi kecupan singkat pada bibirnya yang merah jambu semenggoda tomat siap panen.

Ketika untuk pertama kalinya—setidaknya untuk waktu yang cukup panjang—akhirnya atensi mereka bisa menyatu dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, Spain nyaris menahan napasnya terlalu lama sementara otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Dia tidak berani membayangkan sudah sebodoh apa ekspresi muka wajahnya sekarang, terutama karena England tersenyum menyeringai dengan sangat tampan menantang.

"Akhirnya kau mau mengatakannya."

"Apa?"

"Kau merindukanku dan aku rasa kau tidak benar-benar membenciku, Anthony."

Panggilan _Anthony_ -nya itu. Spain menelan ludahnya sendiri entah kenapa.

"Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Ya. Maksudku, **ya** ," England menjawab penuh penekanan. "Sejak dulu aku selalu bisa melihatmu, 'kan? Aku tidak buta, sayang."

Spain tidak bisa menahan dirinya agar tidak merona memalukan. "Tapi kau tidak menganggapku belakangan dan America bilang—"

England tertawa renyah, suaranya membawa sedikit candu pada telinga Spain. "Hanya ini caranya agar aku tahu isi hatimu yang sebenarnya," dia berujar ringan. "Dan kau mengatakan semuanya secara gamblang."

Sialan. England dan cara liciknya benar-benar sialan.

Dengan ragu, Spain membuka suaranya, "Kau benar-benar mendengar ... semuanya?"

"Benar—" England berujar seraya berjalan menjauh dari sana, menuju tempatnya duduk sejenak tadi, lalu mulai membereskan peralatan dan dokumen di atas meja. Tatkala itu disempatkannya menoleh lagi pada Spain dengan senyuman nakal. "—dan aku cukup senang bisa muncul di mimpi mesummu itu."

Spain hanya mampu memekik kaget dan berdiri mematung seperti orang bodoh dengan posisi menghalangi pintu.

"Jadi ... bagaimana kalau kita minum teh sambil bernostalgia tentang masa lalu?"

Kemudian dorongan eksentrik yang sulit dipahaminya memaksa Spain mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

* * *

 _ **fin**_ **.**

* * *

Saya tahu ini abal astaga :"v tulisan saya jadi semakin kaku semenjak kebiasaan nulis humor garing(?) maafkan sayaaaa (tapi sumpah pengen nulis UKSpain lagi hiks) (Arthur yang nyeme itu uhukseksiuhuk)

Baiklah, sekian dari saya :3 terima kasih banyak untukmu yang sudah membaca fanfiksi ini sampai akhir :D Boleh minta kritik, saran, atau komentarnya? Terima kasih banyaaaak!


End file.
